Let Me Be Yours
by Vega1301
Summary: Everybody distances themselves from Kakashi, for as long as he can remember. He needs a certain someone and he'll gladly die protecting what that person cares about. But what does that person think about him dying? KakaIru, S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, one shot


**A.N.** Not exactly a song fic but it's used. Enjoy!

For those who don't know, "Kakashi" means "scarecrow".

_The song: My Chemical Romance – S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W_

_(those who know the song, please try to look at it in this light ^_^)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own neither Naruto, nor the song. _

* * *

><p><em>Move your body when the sunlight dies<br>Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow  
>Everybody hide<br>_

A grey sky. It wasn't raining but it would soon. A lively orange moved between the plain crowd. Anybody who was paying attention would have realized that people were clearing the street on that orange's direction. And if someone looked carefully enough, they could see the person holding the orange book. With silver hair and faint colors of standard issue shinobi uniform, he was as pale as ever. He had nothing outstanding in his appearance, but people still recognized and stepped away from him. They'd bow and greet him but there were only respect, awe or envy in those eyes. Occasionally in, usually out of the village there were hate and disdain.

_Make a wish when your childhood dies  
>Hear the knock, knock, knock when she cries<br>We're all alone tonight  
><em>

It's been so as long as he could remember. The thing about being a genius, a successful shinobi at an early age, is that people saw you in a different light. He was never good with his peers, they were afraid of him and after his father's death, it's only been worse. Everybody just assumed he was strong and his heart was of a shinobi's. He was only 7. He was the one found his father's body, pierced in the abdomen. He hadn't done anything, he had just stood there for hours, staring, half expecting his father to get up, blink, breathe…something. He did nothing. When the ANBU came to their house to collect Kakashi for the Hokage, it was already a day and a half after the boy's arrival and he was still standing there, not able to do anything. After that, he had lost the last of the child inside him.

_Hold your breath when a black bird flies  
>Count to seventeen and close your eyes<br>I'll keep you safe inside  
><em>

He'd stand by the memorial stone for hours. He had no one else. He needed someone, not necessarily living. Anyone he had ever cared for had died. He'd rather guard his heart but his heart was bleeding too much to keep the walls around it high. He needed someone to heal the wounds. He needed hope. Nobody cared. Again, they had just assumed he needed no comfort, he was a tough shinobi after all. Every time he lost a precious person, they had assumed he could handle it. And he would come to the stone, reminiscing the people who _had _cared. He would try to hold on to the shadows of their love, the traces he had left with.

_He burns my skin  
>Never mind about the shape I'm in<br>I'll keep you safe tonight, y-yeah  
><em>

"Go!"

"What about you Kakashi-san?"

"I'll stall them."

"No! You have no chances of survival! This is suicide!"

The silver haired jounin turned to look at his team.

"I said go. It's my job to take care of my men, and you have to follow orders."

The two other shinobi swallowed dryly, they had to follow orders. And they ran as fast as they could in their half-dead state, the only thing keeping them on their feet was sheer willpower. They spared a one last glance back to their already worn out team leader, he was should be in the hospital, not fighting. They knew it was the last time they were seeing him.

_Move your body when the sunlight dies  
>Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow<br>Everybody hide  
>Move your body when the sunlight dies<br>Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow  
>Everybody hide<br>_

The air was knocked out of his lungs when his back hit a tree. Kakashi looked around, satisfied that he'd taken three of them down. There were six of them though. The most powerful were Kakashi's first targets, and one of them had triggered a trap even before they arrived. But he knew it was a miracle to even still be alive. _Well, that won't be for long,_ he thought as he took another blow on the chest and flew backwards to hit the ground.

He thought of the eyes that were constantly on him when he was around. The respect they held. The distance, the fear they, the people he protected, held. There was nothing else in them as they looked at him. _Never have been_.

_Blow a kiss at the methane skies  
>See the rust through your playground eyes<br>We're all in love tonight.  
>Leave a dream where the fallout lies<br>Watch it grow with the tearstain dries  
>To keep you safe tonight<br>_

_No, that's not true._ The memory of those big brown eyes of the brunet academy teacher warmed his inside. Those eyes had always beamed with life. There was joy in those eyes, they would sparkle with humor when he pulled pranks on Kakashi, when he was embarrassed somehow his blush would reach his eyes. Kakashi's been in love with him for a while now. The brunet had no idea, but Kakashi had always wanted to confess to him one day. And hoped. He had hoped that a big enough heart to hold love for his parents' murderer's container could, maybe, just maybe, love him, a killer, a tool, back.

_Heat burns my skin  
>Never mattered 'bout the shape I'm in<br>I'll keep you safe tonight, y-yeah  
><em>

He thought about what he was dying for. Who he was protecting. It was _him._ So that he could sleep safe at nights. So he wouldn't be hurt anymore by losing precious people and the village he cared so much about being harmed. And he took a deep breath. That was it. He was dying for his purpose, as a tool for the village. But if it would keep Iruka from getting hurt, he would die with a smile on his face.

_Move your body when the sunlight dies  
>Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow<br>Everybody hide  
>Move your body when the sunlight dies<br>Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow  
>Everybody hide<br>_

The world was blurring. He could hear three of the men who were left, discussing what to do with him. One was suggesting to kill him immediately, the others were against the idea, one was screaming that his name was on the bingo book and they could make money on his head. The other was insisting they should capture him alive and take him back to the village to interrogate. He didn't care. His mind was shutting down and the sounds were getting further away. His eyes closed as he heard kunai clinging and explosions nearby.

_Love, love, love won't stop this  
>Bomb, bomb, love won't stop this<br>Bomb, bomb, love won't stop this_

"Stay with me Kakashi…Stay…I…You can't die! No! You have to live!" Someone was holding him but he couldn't open his eyes to see who. The voice was achingly familiar though. "…Kakashi? Kakashi! Stay awake! Don't die dammit! Don't die! I love you!" Kakashi felt warm liquid dropping on his face. He recognized them as tears. The voice was shaking and silent sobs were audible enough. He finally opened his eyes to a blurred vision.

"I love you Kakashi! Don't die please! Please! You can't die on me! I…I can't handle losing another precious person…Please, just live! Stay with me! Kakashi!"

Kakashi was stunned, blinking a few times, his vision was cleared and the beautiful brunet he was previously thinking of was in front of him. He was cradling Kakashi in his arms to his chest. He was here? Iruka…loved him?

He wanted to speak, to wipe the teacher's tears away and assure him everything's gonna be okay, he shouldn't cry anymore. But he couldn't and the last thought before he fell into unconsciousness was that Iruka had loved him.

_Run, run, bunny run  
>Run, run, bunny run<br>_

The familiar sterile and medicine scent. The white…Someone yelling something…too loud…

A girl's fragile sobs…cold…

Lady Tsunade, hovering over him, a warmth in his chest, chakra pouring into his wound and he can breathe better.

_Move your body when the sunlight dies  
>Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow<br>Everybody hide  
><em>

Kakashi woke up in the hospital, a warmth around his hand. He tried to recall what had happened as he opened his eyes. Looking at his hand, he saw another set of hands covering his. Kakashi traced the hands to their owner and he found a brunet chuunin, dozing off on his bedside. A smile tugged on his lips, a warmth spread in his chest. The silver haired jounin reached and brushed a stray hair from the younger man's face with his free hand. The most beautiful chocolate eyes fluttered open and their gazes met. The brunet suddenly jumped awake, and he was at the other side of the room in an instant.

"You-you're awake Kakashi-san! I…I-ehm- should notify Tsunade-sama."

He turned to leave.

_Move your body when the sunlight dies  
>Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow<br>Everybody hide_

"No!"

The brunet turned around, surprised, inquiring.

"Erm…Stay please."

Iruka was startled but obeyed and settled in his previous spot, not leaning on the bed and holding Kakashi's hand however.

_Move your body when the sunlight dies  
>Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow<br>Everybody hide_

"Go home Iruka." Tsunade sighed tiredly. Iruka hesitated for a second but then bowed. "Hai Tsunade-sama."

After the door clicked behind the brunet Tsunade turned towards Kakashi. "Brat. You're awake." She eyed him. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Come on, let me examine you."

"You don't seem to have come here for that."

"No, I came here to try and send him again." She answered as she started to check his wounds.

"Again? How long I've been here?"

"A week. He was here the whole time. We couldn't send him home."

"You use ANBU to escort the shinobi home if they refuse to leave." The jounin pointed out skeptically.

"You think I haven't tried that? First time, I had ANBU escort him home, but he came back regardless. The second time, I ordered ANBU to stay there to keep him inside the house, he drugged my ANBU." She shook her head. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You see, he was-IS a successful prankster, we still haven't been able to tell how many he'd pulled and couldn't pin any of them since he graduated from the academy. This last time, when Racoon came to report, he had no idea how and I suspect the tea. He had used that a long time ago, he must've been desperate, Iruka never uses a trick twice."

Kakashi was amused. Tsunade was doing a great job cheering him up. "You see, he offers tea, he's known as a kind person, so nothing suspicious here. ANBU guards of course refuse the offer but he politely leaves the cup and the pot, filling the cup with steaming tea. Seems innocent, right? Not at all, the steam is an airborne medicine and when enough inhaled, acts as a sedative. After that, I just let him be, couldn't risk any more ANBU members to get hurt physically in their sedated state or their pride." Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, as your savior he had the right to make sure you stayed alive anyway."

"Eh?" He was taken aback. It was Iruka who saved him? He could faintly remember that he was there, but that didn't make any sense.

Tsunade looked apologetic and averted her eyes.

"Your message came in half burnt, an enemy's failed attempt. We could only figure out the location and reinforcement request. I…I didn't think it was too urgent so I sent men to collect a few jounin we had already chosen to send. That spent time we didn't have. Iruka was on lookout duty at the time. As soon as he brought me the distress scroll he found out I'd wait to send the selected people and requested to go himself. I refused, naturally, he was a chuunin and he'd most definitely get killed, and ordered him to stay in the village. He accused me of not caring about my men and seeing them as…tools." She spat the last words, with an obvious expression of distaste. "And he just left. I didn't stop him. I was angry and the reinforcements would be arriving soon after him." She paused. "But by the time my reinforcements arrived you'd already be dead. He almost killed himself from chakra depletion bringing you to the hospital from that distance with an impossible speed. You had already killed the jounin level nins, some chuunin henchmen were left, and they were nothing against Iruka, especially an enraged Iruka. And even when he collapsed from chakra deprivation he did that on your room's floor. And when he woke up, he refused to leave and constantly fed you chakra, although small amounts."

_Move your body when the sunlight dies  
>Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow<br>Everybody hide_

Kakashi woke up at night with a chakra signature outside of his hospital window. He looked outside, spotting the chuunin academy teacher on the branch closest to his window, trying to look inside. When the brunet saw Kakashi looking out, his silhouette quickly started retreating but the older man opened the window faster than anyone could blink and called for the teacher.

Caught, Iruka stopped and bowed from where he stood on the branch. "I-I'm sorry Kakashi-san for disturbing you. I…I was just…I'm sorry, I'll leave immediately." And he attempted to leave again.

"Iruka." His voice was hoarse from hours of sleep. The brunet stopped but didn't turn around.

"Will you come here?" The words must've startled the younger man because he hesitated for a second, contemplating. Kakashi heard him taking a deep breath as to prepare himself for a confrontation and jumped inside Kakashi's hospital room. It was dark, only moonlight seeping through the window illuminating inside. Iruka looked stunning, moonlight caressing his features, making him look ethereal. Moon reflecting from his deep chocolate eyes, deepening to an eternity… Kakashi's breath was caught. Seeing as Kakashi wasn't saying anything, Iruka assumed he was waiting for him to speak, so he started, keeping his eyes down.

"Kakashi-san…I apologize for my behavior before. I shouldn't have acted that way and said those things. And I apologize for my inappropriate actions as to come out here tonight and bother you. I won't bother you anymore." He fell silent, and proceeded to leave the room without looking up.

"Iruka, I love you." That stopped him. He froze.

Kakashi got up from the bed and reached for the man standing in the middle of the room still his back to the silver haired ninja. He wrapped his arms around him from back and placed his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

"I love you Iruka. I have for a long time. You couldn't have made me happier when you said those words. So please don't say things like you'll never say those words again…Never coming near me…"

He was still silent and Kakashi started wondering if he had hallucinated before. He was about to speak again when he felt a coldness on his forearm. Upon inspecting more carefully, he realized the man was crying.

"Iruka…" The brunet turned around in his arms and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's body, burying his face on Kakashi's chest, still crying.

"Don't die."

"Shh…It's okay now…I'm here…You can never get rid of me from now on." He was stroking brown silky hair. This was the best moment in his life, his chest was warm, Iruka in his arms, knowing and returning his feelings…

"Kakashi…" The said silver haired jounin looked at the brunet who now pulled back from his chest. Iruka took his arms out of Kakashi's embrace and brought them to the edge of his mask. When he made no move to stop the chuunin, the younger man tugged the mask down and gently placed his lips on his. Kakashi became the happiest person on earth that moment. He pulled the younger man even closer, as to melt together.

_I love you Iruka. You're all I need. Please stay with me. Be mine. Let me be yours._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>I KNOW this song has a whole other (deeper) meaning but "scarecrow" made me think of it this way. Hope you enjoyed! **Please review!** ^_^


End file.
